Cacao
by WitchDoctor
Summary: Death Gods aren't the only Gods you know. What if these so-called other gods became angry at Ryuuk's recklessness?What would they plan in opposition? Why is Mello involved? All this and more shall be answered! R&R


Disclaimer: This feels nice, to write fanfictions once again; I guess I could say that it's a breath of fresh air, and hey it's a better hobby than watching something senseless in television

Disclaimer: This feels nice, to write fanfictions once again. I guess I could say that it's a breath of fresh air, and hey it's a better hobby than watching something senseless on television.

I tried to think of something innovative, something that would express the originality of the Death Note anime in itself, and after much deliberation I think I got it.

This is sort of an AU fic. It still has the main idea of the anime, but I changed some aspects of it, which I believe some readers may find rather interesting.

**Like in most stories "" will signify the speech of the characters, however due to my lack of some basic knowledge, I will make italics signify their thoughts.**

-Thanks for the understanding

This story proceeds the week after Light regains his memory of the Death Note and has once again become Kira.

So without further ado…..

Cacao

Chapter 1

"I must say, that Ryuuk is just plain irresponsible, how can they let such creature be a Shinigami?! What kind of magisterial individual approved of this malarkey?!"

"Calm down Zeeks, The Shinigami do not possess all the power of this earth, you have to remember that we too have some authority"

"Calm down?!, he recklessly dropped the Death Note onto earth for his own amusement!, How am I supposed to be calm? Our children are dying in rapid numbers and you want me to be calm? Ryuuk's mannequin is nothing but a menace; He knows nothing about justice…."

"I understand that you're upset, and agree that Ryuuk should have never received a Death Note, but it's too late now and you know that we can't go to the human world"

"We have to do something! As Life Gods we cannot witness this and not react! There has to be something we can do…"

"I might have an idea, but I will have to consult with the Supreme and the Reckoners for their approval, if they agree then my plan will be set"

"What are you thinking of Kreig?"

"If my plan is approved you shall see"

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"What are looking at Light?"

"Oh I'm just watching some old videos that Kira sent us a while back"

_Stupid Fool…._

"Discover anything that we might have missed?"

"Nothing really, I was just trying to get a sense of Kira's language, familiarity with it might help us with the case"

"Oh I managed to distinguish both of the Kiras language style. It helped me come the conclusion that both of them differ vastly in intelligence….The first Kira had a better understanding of what individuals, one might have thought to be absolute criminals…he was very judgmental and also has a immense sense of pride, unlike the second Kira, ss…..he is quite….dumb…, their personalities and attributes seem to resemble that of you and Misa….heh" "_I still have no doubt that are indeed Kira, you're cleverness will only get you so far Light_

"We've been through this L, you've even witnessed our innocence first hand, believing that we both are Kira will be your downfall; I mean, if you keep questioning our innocence…then you will lose all sight of the real Kira, and he will kill us all.."

"Interesting choice of words you have there Light, downfall however is not a word I'm all too familiar with, I have to tell you." _Such pride, what a shame….to think of what you are capable of, I know you are Kira; but that one rule…it just….doesn't seem to fit.., How did you plot this Light?...How were you able to pull this off _

"I apologize L, '_bastard' _ ", but I guess downfall wasn't the best choice of words to use, I'm just irritated is all, There is still much we have left to discover about Kira" _ I will kill you…_

"I guess" _ I will unveil you_

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"So what did the Supreme say Kreig?, did he approve of your plan?"

"Approve is not the word id' like to use, hmm….I guess he subtly gave permission and looked the other way"

"What exactly did you ask him permission for?, you still have yet to inform me of your motives"

"Let's just say, Earth will be having a field day until Ryuuk and that Yagami individual surrender"

"Are you serious?, Is that all you're going to tell me? My patience only has so many limits you know, just tell me your plan in full"

"That negative persistence of yours is not an admirable quality Zeeks…., All I'm telling you, is that the Supreme let me have the better judgment of this situation, He even gave me the ability to control the "Reckoners"

"Oh seriously?, what are you planning to do?, The "Reckoners"?! I know you're in the counsel, but to give anyone such authority is really amazing"

"Just wait and see Zeeks, think of it as a live television feed, or whatever those Mortals call it"

"Ha! Those humans will never what witness what we have witnessed, I do trust you Kreig, I'm just…..curious"

"Heh, well stop, I've seen curiosity kill a cat and an abundance of other animals…it really isn't the greatest hobby to acquire….curiosity….that's what should separate the Gods from the humans, if only Ryuuk hadn't destroyed the balance….that bastard.."

-- - - - - - - - - - - - - --

"L, I have some things to discuss with you"

"What is it Watari?, Is there a problem?"

"Well, I wouldn't necessarily call it a problem…just an incident that happened in the orphanage"

"What's wrong with Wammy's house?"

"Well, I was trying to get another member to join our team. Of course you know that Near and Mello have been in line to become your successors, I believe that one of them would be a marvelous addition to the case"

"Now Watari, you know what cannot risk anyone getting involved with us, they will become a victim in this Kira case; we cannot risk another life"

"You cannot let your pride speak on your behalf L, this matter is serious. I understand your concern, but I do believe that with the extra help we can solve this case faster"

"You have always been right Watari, and I suppose this circumstance isn't any different"

"Well I'm glad that you agree, but I still have yet to inform about the main problem at hand"

"You mean convincing me wasn't the main problem?"

"You're funny L, but no; our main problem falls along the lines of both Near and Mello"

"Near and Mello? "

"Yes, it seems that upon discovering that we needed some extra assistance, Mello became really competitive to be the one we chose, so much so, that he got in a fight with Near and…"

"That idiot.."

"Excuse me L.."

"Mello is an idiot, Ever since we were small, he always let his emotions get the better of him, and his emotions have always been….pessimistic…."

"That's not the nicest thing to say about your cousin L…"

"Distant cousin…Bastard used to steal my chocolate…"

"Well, I still have yet to finish the rest of the story.."

"No need to Watari, I can figure out what happened from the small segment you've already told me.."

"Is that so?"

"Mello got in a fight with Near, Knowing him he probably said some obscene things in front of the Orphans, the director got upset and reprimanded him for his behavior, and then because of his naive pride he stormed out and ran away from Wammy's…"

"You're good…."

"I try…."


End file.
